Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 10 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 54 }{ 6 } $
$ = 10 \times 10 + 7 \times 9 $ $ = 100 + 7 \times 9 $ $ = 100 + 63 $ $ = 163 $